1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for finding an automobile parked within a parking facility and, more particularly to such a system and method that can be used without a requirement for specialized features or equipment within the parking facility.
2. Summary of the Background Information
A modern smartphone is typically provided with a conventional GPS (Global Positioning Satellite) receiver that can receive signals from multiple GPS SAsatellites and with a transceiver for sending and receiving radio-frequency signals through an access point that sends and receives data over the Internet. allowing the use of the smartphone in many locations and situations for navigation, including following roadways in a vehicle to reach a particular destination. It is additionally known that a conventional GPS receiver does not function properly in many indoor areas because of the attenuation of satellite signals by the walls and roofs of structures and because many elements within buildings cause reflections of the satellite signals and that the internal compass and accelerometers within a conventional smart phone can additionally used to generate location data. While methods adapted for specific locations, including the development of apps for particular shopping environments and the placement of multiple access points allowing the use of multiple access points, may be appropriate for stores and shopping centers, a method is needed to aid in the location of a parked automobile without requiring the use of systems installed within the parking facilities.